Sweet Little Monster
by Marlenvillegas
Summary: tenia un pequeño demonio a su cuidado pero valía la pena cuando su hermana aparecía por él. ItaSaku
1. Hermanito

Sweet little monster

  
  
  


Los gritos lo tenían loco, la cama se movía sin parar, sudaba sin cesar y se sentía muy cansado pero no podía detenerse.

—Más rápido, más rápido — 

Su cuerpo se volvió más rápido hasta que el timbre de la casa sonó.

Los pequeños encima de él se bajaron como rayo y corriendo hacia el piso de abajo, gritando emocionados.

Itachi se sentó cansado en su cama y vio su cuarto hecho una mierda, esos niños querían matarlo, se arregló la camisa y peinó su largo cabello, esos monstruos lo sorprendieron acostado y se treparon en él como si fuera un toro mecánico y cuando no quiso jugar empezaron a llorar como locos y no tuvo opción.

Siempre era lo mismo a diario esos mocosos lo torturaban por 3 horas, hacían con él lo que quisieran, lo hacían participar en sus juegos, era su entretenimiento principal. 

Se odiaba a sí mismo por caer en los chantajes de dos niños de 6 años, a él, el prodigio, el súper dotado, el mejor del instituto la mente maestra de la familia, ahora era el conejillo indias de su hermanito menor y su amiguito demente.

Itachi Uchiha cuidaba de su hermanito Sasuke y de su amigo Naruto Uzumaki. Cuidar de Sasuke era muy sencillo, el solo era un angelito, pero cuando el pequeño rubio llegaba era como si ambos estuvieran poseídos por diablillo travieso que su único propósito era no dejarlo en paz ni un segundo.

¿Y por qué él tenía que hacer esa ardua tarea? ¿Por que soportaba todas sus travesuras? Simple, por la razón o más bien la persona detrás de la puerta.

Se levantó y fue a abrir apartando a los dos enanos golpeando la puerta para abrirla.

Y ahí estaba la razón de todo. Sakura Uzumaki la hermana de Naruto, la hermosa chica de ojos jade, cabello rosa, piel nacarada y hermosa sonrisa. Ella la mujer más hermosa ante sus ojos, la joven de 18 años que recogía a su hermano después de sus clases de piano.

—Sakura- chiiiaaaannnn— gritó el pequeño rubio y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana que se inclinó y lo abrazó con fuerza y después saludó al pequeño Uchiha, se levantó y saludó al mayor con una sonrisa que le derritió el corazón.

— Muchísimas gracias Uchiha-San— miro a su hermanito que la tomaba de la mano —¿te portaste bien? —

El pequeño asintió frenético — Si Itachi-nissan es la mejor niñera —

A Itachi le cayo una gota de sudor, no podía creer que ese niño le llamara niñera.

— Bueno, nos vemos mañana, gracias de nuevo— se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Sasuke y salió casa.

Vio a su hermanito despedirlos con la mano, cuando se perdieron de vista cerró la puerta, no podía creer que su hermano recibía más de ella, era una tontería estar celoso de su hermano pero no podía evitarlo, ella ni siquiera se interesaba ni un poco en él.

Se quedaron solos en casa viendo televisión, por fin podía descansar un poco mientras Sasuke se quedaba dormido en el sillón.

Así era su rutina ir a la universidad, llegar a casa, comer y cuidar a su hermano pues sus padres trabajaban y salían hasta tarde, desde que había accedido a cuidar a esos mocosos su vida social se había extinguido, antes salía, a un bar con sus amigos, o solía tener encuentros casuales con alguna chica pero desde que volvió a ver a Sakura su interés por otras mujeres se perdio.

Sus familias eran amigas desde siempre, la conocía desde niños pero jamás la aceptó, ella era como Naruto a su edad y lo fastidio, al crecer jamás reparó en ella, incluso no llegó a verla en años pues ella se fue de la ciudad por una temporada para estar con sus abuelos.

Cuando la vio su corazón se paró y desde entonces no pudo sacarla de su cabeza, pero solo podía verla, ni siquiera lo notaba, le llamaba por su apellido como si apenas se conocieran y eso lo mataba.

.

.

.

.

Entró a su cuarto hecho una furia, —esa perra traicionera — arrojó lo primero que encontró, ella no se merecía ninguno de sus pensamientos, mientras él aguantaba a su demente hermano, ella estaba con otro cuando se supone que estaba en sus clases, ~pero que idiota era~ pero eso se acabaría.

.

.

.

Se sentía muy bien el café caliente le sentó de maravilla, después de llegar empapado a casa se ducho y bajo a la cocina a prepararse algo caliente, no había sido buena idea ir con Deidara a la práctica de porristas de su prima para "buscar una nueva modelo" para su nueva escultura, pero insistió tanto que termino cediendo, no podía negar que había tenido algo de acción con una rubia pero al salir parecía un diluvio.

Minutos después escuchó a sus padres llegar y a Sasuke llorar, se acercó y vio a su madre abrazar al pequeño aun llorando y se lo llevó a su habitación.

— ¿Que pasa, porque llora? — le pregunto a su padre que se sentaba en el sillón.

— Le prometimos que lo llevamos a visitar a Naruto pero no pudimos salir antes, y pues con este clima apenas llegamos a casa —

Miro donde hace un momento su hermano lloraba, y se sintió tan culpable, hace dos meses que no veía a su amiguito rubio.

Decidió no volver a cuidar a los pequeños desde que supo que la pelirosa estaba paseando con alguien más, no sufriría más las torturas de esos niños mientras ella disfrutaba de las tardes con otro idiota, pero el pequeño Sasuke no tenía la culpa de nada y eso le remuerde la conciencia.

A la tarde siguiente su madre le pidió quedarse con Sasuke solo unos minutos después mandaría por él, tenían una importante reunión y no podían cuidar del pequeño.

Bajo a despedir a su madre mientras su hermanito jugaba en silencio en la sala con sus coches de juguetes. Se acercó a él pero el pequeño se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, aun estaba triste, quería animarlo y tomó sus coches para jugar con él pero Sasuke solo lo ignoraba. Era algo extraño que ese niño hisiera berrinches o fuera caprichoso pero cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza solía ser muy terco, lo que significa que estaría varios días de mal humor.

Media hora después tocaron la puerta y cuando abrió se sorprendió, su corazón se detuvo de nuevo. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo, llevaba una falda corta negra y una blusa verde que contrataba sus ojos y su piel y de la mano estaba el pequeño rubio con la mirada gacha, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no estaba inquieto, ni llego gritando como de costumbre.

—Buenas tardes Uchiha-San disculpa la molestia, acabo de hablar con Mikoto para poder visitar a Sasuke y ella aceptó— noto en su voz cierto tono de molestia y ninguno de los dos Uzumaki lo miraba de frente, sintió una onda de remordimiento en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, no pudo contestar y solo se hizo a un lado invitándolos a pasar, entraron a la casa y caminaron detrás del Uchiha mayor.

En la sala el pequeño Sasuke jugaba en silencio pero cuando Naruto visualizo a su amigo gritó emocionado, los pequeños se abrazaron fuertemente e incluso de sus ojitos salieron unas lágrimas que rápidamente secaron. A los mayores les pareció una escena muy adorable, esos dos se querían como si fuesen hermanos, después Sakura se inclinó para abrazar a Sasuke y darle un beso tronado en la mejilla haciendo reír al pelinegro.

— Te extrañamos mucho Sasuke, y mira que lindo te has puesto creo que creciste un poco más ¿no es cierto?—

Es Uchiha se sonrojo ante el halago de su amiga, mientras el mayor solo observaba.

—Sakura chan y yo queremos llevarte al parque y jugaremos, verás que soy más rápido soy mejor que antes— le decía el rubio emocionado.

—No, yo soy mejor siempre gano y soy mas grande yo corro más rápido que tu— se enfrascaron esa pequeña pelea por ser el mejor.

Mientras Sakura se dirijo a Itachi 

—Me llevaré a los niños solo unas horas al parque tu madre esta deacuerdo, si deseas puedes llamarla para confirmarlo — hay estaba de nuevo ese tono, había algo diferente él ella.

— Esta bien no te preocupes yo los acompañare —

— No es necesario, yo puedo sola —

— iré, no te dejare ir sola con los dos—

—¿desconfías de mí?—esta vez no ocultó su enojo, se cruzó de brazos mirando de mala gana al de ojos negros —

— es muy pesado ir con ambos, te acompañare, es mi hermano y yo iré con él—

— Seguramente tienes algo mejor que hacer que cuidar a dos niños—

Eso lo fastidio, desde cuando era así de apática.

La dejo parada mientras le colocaba los zapatos a Sasuke y tomaba su chaqueta. 

Los pequeños estaban contentos corrían en el parque compitiendo una y otra vez, ellos a pesar de ser muy pequeños eran muy competitivos, todo el tiempo se retaban, pero al final siempre se divertían. Los mayores los observaban a una corta distancia en una banca, no decían nada era un silencio incómodo, no sabía qué decir para romper el hielo, el sonido de un celular llamó su atención, era el de ella, cuando lo sacó de su bolso puedo ver la foto y el nombre de alguien y solo apretó los puños con ira.

Ella contestó. — Hola… si no te preocupes…mucha suerte… no… estoy con Naruto y Sasuke en el parque … bien nos vemos ...adiós— guardó el móvil sin saber que a su lado alguien se moría de celos ~entonces Sasori era su novio ~ pensó sentía que podía sacar humo por las orejas, su amigo estaba con SU chica, no podía creerlo.

~¿De qué hablas? Ella no es tuya, jamás lo a sido, ni siquiera le importas, tu solo eras la niñera~ su inner lo hizo enfurecer todo lo que se decía era verdad pero aun así le dolía, que podía esperar ella era hermosa podía tener al tipo que quisiera, ellos solo eran conocidos, ni siquiera eran amigos.

Estaba dolido era mejor tomar lo que le quedaba de dignidad y dejarla ir, quizá no estaban destinados.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos, recordé que tengo algunos pendientes— se levantó de la banca.

—Yo puedo llevarlo más tarde… — 

—Dije que no. — le grito pero de inmediato quiso no haber hecho eso. Ella solo volteo el rostro completamente triste pudo ver cómo sus ojos se cristalizaron. Ella se levantó y fue directo a los niños.

Tomo a Naruto en brazos.

— perdona Sasuke tenemos que irnos — abrazo a Naruto y se fue corriendo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Te amo

Sweet little monster

  
  


Me dolió, ¿que le había echo yo? ¿tanto me detestaba?.

Camine a casa mientras acariciaba el cabello de Naruto, se había dormido a medio camino, al principio estaba triste porque nos fuimos del parque pero tuve que decirle que Sasuke tenia que ir con sus papás y se calmo. Odiaba mentir pero no quería romper su corazón, con el mio bastaba.

Llegue a casa y con cuidado lo recosté en su cama, le quite los zapatos y salí en silencio.

Fui a la sala y me senté en el banquillo frente al piano, abrí las partituras y comencé a tocar.

Había mejorado, Sasori era un buen maestro me tenia mucha paciencia, pero en este momento no me podía concentrar, estaba demasiado triste.

Itachi me había gritado sin razón, pensé que todo seria mejor solo quería ver a Naruto feliz no importaba tener que hablar con él, pero hoy al verlo de nuevo cuando me vio y lo vi ruborizarse creí que sería diferente. Aunque mi actitud no ayudo mucho pero ¿como actuar ante alguien que siempre me vio como si yo le diera asco o me despreciaba?.

— Soy una idiota — y recargue mi cabeza sobre las teclas del piano, suspiré.

Es increíble como puedes enamórate de alguien que te odia desde niños. Bueno no era como si siguiera enamorada, ya no lo estaba eso fue antes, cuando era una niña, cuando lo veía jugar fútbol, cuando sonreia, los gestos que hacia cuando comía Dangos. Hacia cualquier cosa por llamar su atención e incluso prácticaba sus deportes favoritos para poder estar a su lado y cuando él creció se había robado todos mis pensamientos, era inteligente, valiente, muy apuesto, atlético, era el sueño de toda adolescente, pero por alguna razón el era diferente con ella. Cuando intentaba jugar con él, me empujaba o me insultaba, se burlaba con sus amigos por mi cabello, tanto que hicieron que yo misma lo odiara, que lo cortara para que no llamara la atención y lloraba porque el jamás me querría por mí cabello, pero después cuando el tuvo su primera novia fue cuando entendi que no era para mi, que jamás seríamos el uno para el otro, así que me fui así podía olvidar. Pero al nacer nuestros hermanos nos veíamos mas seguido pero el era el mismo, y sigo sin entender porque. Antes pensaba que como él es mayor que yo 5 años, quizás eran cosas de mayores que yo no entendía, que quizá había motivos que yo no notaba, pero jamás lo sabría.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse me hizo levantarme, eran mis padres riendo mientras entraban. Los salude y pedí permiso para salir unas horas, aun era temprano y ellos accedieron.

Mis pies me llevaron al parque, ahí donde hace unas horas Naruto y Sasuke jugaban.

Me acerqué donde esta la pequeña cancha y recordé una tarde donde jugaba sola con un balón y un pelinegro se acerco a mi, y me saludo solo porque su madre lo obligo, donde jugo solo unos segundos con migo y yo metí gol, eso lo enojo y me dijo "frente de marquesina".

Habían pasado años desde eso y aun dolía, las lágrimas salieron sin permiso, escuche pasos detrás mio y las seque rápidamente, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba él, y por primera vez me sonrió pero ya no me importaba solo quería irme, no quería estar serca de él.

.

.

.

La había buscado en su casa pero sus padres le dijeron que había salido al parque, se preguntó si estaba con su novio, pero no importaba solo quería disculparse, no era justo que la tratara asi.

La encontró el la cancha viendo a la nada, estaba sola, ella se volteo y le alegro verla pero después vio los rasgos de lágrimas estropeado su lindo rostro.

—Sakura — 

Ella lo paso de largo y camino.

—Perdóname —

Eso llamo su atención, jamás se había disculpado.

—¿Por que?— pregunto ella. Y le dio la cara. 

—¿Por lo de esta tarde? — ella se puso el dedo en la barbilla pensativa —¿o por lo de hace 8 años? ¿o quizás por lo que paso hace 10 años? dime Uchiha ¿porque?— el no entendió y ella pareció leerle el pensamiento.

— déjame refrescarte la memoria, me empujabas, me insultabas con los demás niños, me llamabas frente de marquesina, por burlarte de mi cabello, por gritarme, tu dime— gritaba a punto del llanto y fue cuando recordó todo, lo mal que la trataba por tenerle envidia.

Ella estaba dispuesta a irse pero él la abrazo con fuerza — te tenia envidia Sakura — la sostuvo lo mas fuerte que pudo, se agachó para esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y acaricio su cabello.

— Eras mejor que yo en todo, siempre me opacabas en cada juego, en todos los deportes y me hacías sentir inferior—

Eso la sorprendió jamás llego a pensar que el le tenia selos.

—Era un niño que era vencido por una chica mas joven que yo, mas delicada y siempre se burlaban de mi porque la pequeña Sakura era mejor que yo y comencé a molestarte por ello. — la miro a los ojos y solo vio sorpresa — y ahora que te encontré de nuevo, me enamore perdidamente de ti, pero parece que no hay cupo para mi en tu corazón, y no lo entendía hasta ahora comprendo porque— siguió hablando — yo … me puse seloso cuando supe que estabas saliendo con alguien y esta tarde al ver que era Sasori me puse como loco, pero nada justifica que yo te tratara así, perdón, jamás pasará de nuevo.—

.

.

. 

Había vuelto a cuidar de los pequeños, ellos no tenían la culpa de sus problemas amorosos con la pelirosa, pero ya no los cuidaba a diario, solo algunas veces por semana. El pequeño Naruto estaba más euforico que nada, a sus 5 años era muy inteligente pero también muy bobo, se las ingenia para que Sasuke le siga el juego y sacarle cañas verdes al mayor de los Uchiha.

Pero nada había cambiado con Sakura, seguían igua,l ella solo recogía a su hermano y se iba pensó que todo estaba perdido, hasta que el rubio un día entro a su habitación — a Sakura-chan le gustan mucho las orquídeas — le dijo sin motivo alguno — deberías regalarle una.

Y no supo porque solo hizo lo que el Usumaky le dijo. Otro dia volvió a entrar y le dijo que ella quería un collar blanco con una flor que vio en la joyería del cielo, al principio no entendió pero solo hizo falta un poco de investigación para saber que era una joyería en el centro de la cuidad llamada Skye Jewelry y en efecto encontró una hermosa gargantilla en oro blanco con una flor de cerezo rosa y no dudo en comprarla para ella. Después el rubio le dijo que quería un cuñado para que su hermana porque su maestro de piano tenia una novia que no era tan bonita como Sakura y que no quería que su hermana saliera ella sola, por lo que se dio cuenta de que ella no tenia novio y Sasori no estaba interesado en ella.

.

.

.

Dos años después.

La tenia sometida en su cama, la besaba y recorría su figura sobre el lindo vestido que ella se había puesto para él. Era su cumpleaños número 23 y ella su regalo.

Ella solo podía suspirar a lo lejos se escuchaba la música y eso lo prendía mas, saber que abajo se llevaba a cabo una fiesta y el solo quería comérsela entera.

Se veía hermosa, tenia un vestido negro largo con una abertura en la pierna y straple se pegaba deliciosamente a su cuerpo y llevaba la gargantilla que le había regalado, su cabello largo hasta la cintura y unos tacones que hacia que sus piernas se vieran mas largas, ella era perfecta, había valido la pena rogarle un año entero y conquistarla hasta que la enamoro tanto como él lo estaba de ella. 

Le arranco en vestido y descubrió que no llevaba sostén, solo un pequeño tanga de encaje negro, ella era exquisita mas que perfecta.

—Itachi — apenas pudo decir cuando el Uchiha succiono su pezón y la abrazo de la cintura, y la lleno de placer, moría por ella necesitaba tenerla. El bulto en su pantalón moría por salir, pero ella estaba consiente de que no debían estar ahí apunto de hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

—Debemos bajar, te están esperando — pero el no hizo caso siguió besando tocando y volviendola loca

Se quitó la ropa con rapidez y ella solo podía morderse los labios sabiendo que eso incrementaba su excitación y en su segundo la tuvo sobre el, ella acaricio su perfecto abdomen y se frotó contra su pene, asiendo que gruñera, movió sus caderas lento aun con su tanga puesta aunque sus fluidos ya la habían empapado, pellizco sus pezones solo un poco y lo beso — feliz cumpleaños mi amor — dijo antes de mover su ropa interior e introducir su miembro dentro de ella.

Gruño aun mas fuete cuando entro completamente, ella era deliciosamente estrecha y abrazaba su miembro con fuerza, ella empezó moviendo las caderas lento y pausado, ella recorría su pecho con sus manos, el era muy sexi y le gustaba ver su cara de placer cuando ella lo montaba.

El la tomó de la cadera y ella incremento el ritmo se alzó dejándolo ver como sus senos subían y bajaban, eran hermosos, perfectamente redondos y firmes, tomo ambos con las manos mientras ella brincaba sobre el mientras gemía, la hizo bajar el rostro y la beso mientras llegaban al clímax.

Terminaron sudorosos ella un sobre él con el pulso acelerado.

Acaricio su rostro mientras calamban su respiración. — Cásate con migo Sakura — ella solo sonrió pero se quedo muda cuando Itachi saco una cajita de terciopelo negra del buró de la cama. Ella se incorporó sin poder creerlo el se cubrió con las sábanas y se arrodillófrente a ella que seguía en la cama.

— No era así en como yo pensaba pedírtelo, pero no quiero esperar mas, Sakura Haruno ¿te casarías con migo? — abrió la caja y vio un anillo con un diamante acunado en un nido de pequeños zafiros — no pudo articular palabra y solo pudo asentir emocionada, el sonrió y puso el anillo en su dedo, ella no cabía de felicidad — Te amo Itachi —

Se besaron otros minutos mas y después se vistieron para salir a donde aún había una fiesta.

Ella vio el anillo en su mano y se sintió muy feliz, quien iba a pensar que seria la esposa de Itachi.

—¿Te gusta— le dijo mientras abría la puesta de la habitación —

—Mucho, es muy hermoso — 

—Naruto dijo que te gustaría mucho — 

—¿Naruto? —

—Si el me ayudo a escogerlo— ella se quedo sorprendida, su hermanito de 7 años ayudando a escoger su anillo no se lo imaginaba, además Itachi decía que era él era un dolor de cabeza.

—Sabes gracias a ese pequeño monstruo ahora estas con migo —

Ella solo sonrió no supo con exactitud a que se refería pero están muy feliz y si Naruto había ayudado a ser parte de eso se lo agradecería.

Sin embargo ese pequeño había aconsejado al Uchiha solo con pequeñas ideas y lo animo a no darse por vencido con ella, ese rubio iperactivo tendría su agradecimiento por siempre.

  
  
  
  



End file.
